


Chemistry

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Slight swearing, ooh so many hot guys la la, rom com, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an infamous chemist and Doctor.  After abandoning the Marines, you join the Kid Pirates.<br/>However, there's a chemistry between you and Eustass; if only you knew, you oblivious dunce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was noisy, as per the norm for a place with alcohol. You chuckled to yourself as your best friend and faithful, companion, a Fishman named Ryuu, sat next to you with a weary sigh. He took the mug you offered him and quickly chugged it down, licking any remnants off of his lips as he looked down on your smaller frame.

"How long will the ship last?"

You hummed, tapping the table thoughtfully. "Not sure. Maybe a week, tops." You giggled. "The marines sure are persistent, ne?"  
He snorted as you eyes your own drink with interest. "How graded do you think the sake is? If it's high, I can make some pretty sick reactions."

Ryuu took the drink away from you and chugged it, ignoring your protests. "I am not giving you any ideas. The last time you experimented with booze, you made the lab explode and died my hair green."

You laughed at his sour expression as he remembered that little incident. "Honestly, I think you looked great with green hair!" You chirped, brightly smiling as he gave you a glare that would make any other person shiver in fear. "It's a nice contrast to your aquamarine skin, and it made for some nice highlights in your Raven hair."

"You're weird, y/n." He finally chuckled. You snorted. "Not as weird as Sengoku! I wouldn't be surprised if a snake came out his pants and bit his dick off, or spider-squirrels eating th- Oi, it could happen! He's a freaking human zoo!"

You pouted as Ryuu laughed. "I'm serious! He's literally covered in animals!"

"Yeah!" He howled. "All men have snakes!"

You stared at him for a moment in confusion before realization and horror began to dawn on you.

"Oh. Mah. Lord. He's fucking medusa." Ryuu fell from his chair he was laughing so hard. Nothing's better than making fun of your former asshole boss.

You and Ryuu used to be apart of the Marines. You were a well known chemist and Doctor, often conducting various experiments on improving the overall health of the Marines and medicinal knowledge.

You met Ryuu when traveling to Saobody Archipelago to collect samples from the soap trees. You came to realize, then, one of the prime examples of the corruption of the Marine government: it's slave trade. You had snuck behind the stage when Disco was exhibiting one of the poor slaves and freed them, Ryuu included. You used your chemistry skills to getaway with Ryuu onto your ship.

You had tried to convince Sengoku to stop the Celestial Dragons power and influence, as well as ending the slave trade and discrimination of the Fishmen race.

You received a call later with the announcement that you were now a pirate with 250,000,000 berries as a result of your "treason" and intimate knowledge of most of the governments interior. Not to mention that being a badass doctor and chemist, you can make some sick weapons with a few reactions.

That's why you were now on the run with Ryuu, desperately trying to survive on a flimsy ship with bare supplies and constant advancements of the marines.

You were startled out of your reminiscing thoughts when the very topic you were thinking of decided to drop in.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear," Ryuu muttered, grasping your arm. "Come on, y/n, we've got to go-"

"Well well well! If it isn't Doctor (Last Name) and 'Dragon' Cookie Cutter Shark Ryuu!" A Marine captain exclaimed as he strode in, quieting the bar as marines began to file in, weapons at the ready.

You kept your back turned as you slowly, inconspicuously, you pulled pulled out two tubes from your coarsest, one with nitrous oxide and carbon disulfide.

Ryuu noticed what you were planning and moved so he was protectively in front of you, towering above the Marine Captain.  
You began to carefully pour the nitrous oxide into the carbon disulfide while the Captain laughed.

"Ha! You two thought you could escape the Marines?!" He roared, his subordinates joining in their leader's laughter.

You placed a tight cap over the solution and began to shake.

"Wrong! This is the end of the line for you, y/n!" He smirked maliciously. "Any last words?"

You finally turned, a feral grin dominating your features into what Ryuu called your "Mad Scientist Face".

"Sure." The solution's bright blue glow illuminated your eyes. Ryuu would've commented how beautiful it was if the moment was right. "BARK!"

You threw the vial to the ground in front of the Captain. The explosion roared as you and Ryuu kept your eyes shut tight throughout as you both ran out of the bar. The marines were blindsight end from the bright blue light and shaken by the loud barking sound.

The two of you were half way to the docks when the Marines resumed the chase. "Damnit!" You cursed.

"What?!"

"I left all my supplies on the ship!" You stopped pulling out some flasks as you looked back at the faltering Fishman. "Go get our stuff! I'll hold them off and we'll meet up at Dock 9!"

"Y/n-". He paused for one moment before sprinting to the ship. You whistled at the marines and threw another solution of barking dog to provide Ryuu some cover and get their attention solely focused on you. "Catch me if you can, bitches!" You called out, sprinting off into another ally way with the Marines close behind you as bullets whizzed past you.

You turned around, making sure you were far behind them when you ran into someone.

"Fuck!" You both cursed, you groaning as you clutched your dizzied head while the man held his stomach.

"Whatch where you're going!"  
He growled, and you looked up to see gorgeous Amber eyes.

"Sorry, I-"

"Y/N!!!"

"-shit."

You grabbed the redheads hand and dragged him after you.

"Oi! What're you-"

"It's the marines we have to get out of here!" You replied, opening another tube with a ready solution of potassium and tossed it into a water hole behind you. The large explosion knocked them off their feet.

Kid eyes you with a surprised look, a grin spreading across his face when you jumped over a rail and next to his ship.

"Nice one, doll."

You grinned and gave a slight now."why thank you!"

"Y/n!"

The Marine Captain panted as he glared furiously up at you, a few soldiers remaining. "You and Captain Eustass Kid are under arrest!"

"Damnit,". You muttered, about to reach for a vial when Kid grabbed your hand to stop you." You quirked an eyebrow but put your hand down none the less.

"Let me show you what I can do, doll face."

He turned and stuck his arm out.

"Attract."

Metal began to gather around his outstretched arm, forming a giant foray of weaponry. Your jaw dropped from the sight. It was so badass!

He smirked at your awed expression before he turned to the Marines.

"Repel!"

And the weapons came flying right back at them, sending them all screaming and running for their lives as their metallic weapons chased after them until they were far and out of sight. He turned to you, arms crossed and smug expression dominating his features.

"That. Was. Awesome!" You whooped, grabbing his hands as he looked at you in shock. "You're amazing! My name is (Last Name)/(First/Name) ; I'm a doctor and a chemist. Who are you?!"

He awkwardly removed his hands from yours and crossed them again, slightly embarrassed from your actions. "I'm Captain Eustass Kid."

"Oh that's right,". You said,". You're one of the Supernovas, right?"

He smirked." So you've heard of me, huh?"

"Damn straight bro!"

Kid laughed at your enthusiasm. "So you're a doctor and chemist Hmon?" He eyed you. "My crew could use a doctor. And with those explosions of yours, I'm sure you can fight?" He questioned.

"Yup!"

"Join my crew." Kid smirked. Your smile faltered. "I'd love to, really, but my friend-"

"Y/N!" You and Kid turned to see Ryuu hop aboard the ship, carrying large bags with all your things. "I got our stuff, and- who's this?"

He straightened immediately, glaring at Kid. They were both the same height, though Ryuu seemed to have more muscle.

"This is Eustass Kid! He offered us to join his crew, and I think we should."

Ryuu raised a brow staring at Kid. A few moments passed before he sighed and relented. "Alright... But if you die I'm bringing you back to life just so I could kill you for dying."

"Yay!" You cheered, grabbing Ryuu's arms and and Kid's, dragging the two protesting men off. "Let's meet the crew!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since you and Ryuu had joined the Kid Pirates. The crew had more or less embraced your social and optimistic persona as well as Ryuu's don't-give-two-shits-attitude.

Some basked in your adoration at their talents, particularly Heat. After discovering he was a fire breather : "WHAT?! You can breathe fire?! You're amazing!"  
He showed off whenever he could around you.

Furthermore, you were compassionate and endearing, always striving to keep a smile on everyone's face and enjoy life, making you a friend even to the stoic Killer and Wire.

Everyone appreciated your jubilation in contrast to the captain's foul temper, as you more often than not, would light up the mood with your upbeat cheer and calm the captain down during his bad moods.

Being the only woman on board would've had some serious benefits, especially considering how chauvinistic the world was. However, despite all your endearing qualities, you were, to put it lightly, oblivious. As in dense. As in you never knew almost the entire crew were perverts because you were so dense.

Perhaps that was why you never noticed your captain's developing feelings for you.

*******************************

Ryuu was taking a stroll across the deck, heading towards the kitchen. After three weeks being in a pirate crew, he had learned to shower at the same time with the other male crew members. You would shower after they had all finished, wasting no time to return to your work.

The Fishman passed by the shower room, wondering why the majority of the crew was all smoothed up together peering through the door, in which the sound of running water and a beautiful singing voice wafted through the doo-

Oh hell no.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled, ruby red irises narrowing at them suspiciously. They shushed him, not taking their eyes away from the door.

"Shut up! She's washing her hair out!" One of them said, a blush on his face and blood dripping from his flared nostrils.

"Are you guys serious? You too, Wire?" Said man shrugged, a light blush on his face as well. "I mean, I can expect this from Heat-"

"Oi!"

"-but from you?"

"What's the matter Ryuu?" Killer had joined the party as well, apparently. Though no one could see him from under his helmet, he was quirking an eyebrow at his crew mates' behavior.

Ryuu grunted and pointed at the men clustering the shower door. "Those perverts are peeping in on y/n."

"Wow," Killer shook his head, "you'd think there was actual hope Heat wasn't such a womanizer."

"I know, right?"

The blue haired man swiftly turned to glare at the both of them, flipping the bird before resuming his peeping.

"What the fuck is going on?" The very captain of the ship, Eustass Kid, had appeared as well. The crew jerked and turned to their captain, blushing faces with bloody noses as they stammered incoherent words.

Before anyone could offer a decent reply, you had swung the door open with a smile as you hummed a happy tune, unknowingly smashing the crew into the wall behind the door.

"Hey Ryuu! Hi Killer, hi captain! What-" you paused as you heard a groan and glanced over your shoulder, gasping as you realized you had crushed your fellow crew mates.

"Oh shit are you guys ok?!" You watched as they slowly went to stand a little behind the captain, blushing profusely.

You frowned at their strange behavior in confusion, noting the crushed members bleeding noses and blushes as well as the blush beginning to form on Kid's face.

"Oh!" Your eyebrows shot up in realization as all the guilty stiffened. "I took too long, and you wanted to shower," you bowed, albeit a bit awkwardly as one hand clutched the towel just barely covering your chest and nether regions, "Gomemazai!"

"She's apologizing to the ones who saw her bathe?" They all wondered, sweat dropping.

"Th-that's fine, y/n, you, uh, can go now..." Kid coughed. Light pink dusted across his face as he refused to look at you.

"Ok!" You went back to your room, with the crew sighing dreamily,.

"What the he'll, men? Do you really have such little self control?" Killer demanded.

"But she's hot." Heat smirked, covering his nosebleed.

  
After the crew was dreading who would have to cook lunch, you offered that you knew how to cook.

They stared.

"Wait, so you mean to tell us that you knew how to cook this entire time?" Heat exclaimed.

"Yeah...?"

"fucking hell we could have had actual food this entire time on this goddamn ship."

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Killer sounded offended.

Kid looked at him. "Killer, despite being an adequate first mate, you're a terrible cook. I'd rather die with a bang and the One Piece than from shitty food poisoning." He looked dead serious.

You took that as your cue to head for the stove when Killer began sulking in a corner.

After cooking Hungarian Chicken Papricash, more than half the crew eyed you with gleaming eyes.

"Marry me,". Kid whispered dreamily with a goofy e pression on his face. You laughed. "I didn't think my cooking was that good."

"Are you kidding?" Heat barked, "I'm pretty sure I just had an orgasm in my mouth."

Killer promptly smacked him upside the head while you laughed with the crew, while Kid gave a warning glare to the fire-breather.

"Stop being such a slut for food you goddamn dick."

"I'm not! Bonney is!"

At this everyone roared with laughter.

After dinner, the crew went off to do their own things while you, Heat, Wire, Killer, and Ryuu fished.

"I'm booorred!" You whined. "Ryuu, why don't you use your Fishman powers to call fish over here?"

"Nope,". He deadpanned, "Last time I did that, a Sea King almost ate me while you laughed your ass off."

"Ah, good times, good times," you joked, pretending to sigh in bliss.

  
"...I hate you"

"You love me."

"HATE."

LO~~~OOOoooVVVEE!"

"Fuck you!"

"When and where darling?"

Ryuu glared at you before he finally sighed and looked away from you, unable to stay upset with someone as fun loving as you. Besides, you had immediately tried to save him when you realized he could actually be in danger.

You smiled and hugged him. "Better?" No response. "Bruuuuuuhhhh?"

"...Better, you dipshit." He laughed and hugged back, your smaller form nestling engulfed by his larger one.

While Heat, Wire, and Killer chuckled at the comedic scene that just transpired, Kid had watched from the shadows, feeling frustration and envy and he didn't even know why, and that made him angrier.

He started to stomp towards your tiny group when the lookout yelled.

"Captain! Marine ship up ahead and approaching fast!"

Kid smirked, some of the anger subsiding. Kicking some marine scum was definitely a bringer-upper.

"Alright men! Whoever wants to not miss out in the fun, get your asses out here!"

The crew scrambled to the deck, various weapons being prepared. Ryuu and Killer a heather their blades while you ran to your lab, bumping into the captain as you went.

"Oomph!" You stumbled back flailing your arms in rapid circles and closed your eyes, expecting to hit the ground when instead, Kid caught you, wrapping one muscular arm around your waist and the other on your lower back.

"Oi, y/n, watch where you're going!" He growled, eyes narrowing down at you in concern.

"Right sorry Captain Eustass!" You laughed, giving him a thank you hug while he stiffened in surprise. You being five foot few inches something, you were easily the shortest member of the crew. Hence your hug had you wrapping your arms around his stomach.

He felt his face heating up as he stammered, trying to think of what the hell should he do when you let go and ran to the lab to get your chemicals.

You returned later to see Kid using his magnetic Devil Fruit Powers to send the Marines' weapons against them. You ran up to Ryuu and handed him a few chemical solutions.

"What-"

"Ryuu, it's operation: FlASH EXPLOSION-DEMI BOMB!"

He smirked and took the vials before diving into the water, his dorsal fin above the surface skimmed at rapid speeds to the ship. Kid eyes you. "What was that?"

You turned to your Captain and smirked.

"Demi-Bomb Model 667"

As you finished, the marine ship exploded, a giant geyser of water surging up and tossing the ship high up into the sky in a must of pink until it was a gleaming speck.

Everyone stared and cheered at the incredible site. Ryuu swam up to the ship and exchanged bro fists and high fives with various people-including Killer.  
The   
You bowed as they gave the two of you a round of applause.

Kid laughed-he definitely made the right decision in asking you to join his crew!

 


	3. No More Kid-ding Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry those one's short. It's a teaser/prelude for the final chappi, which I promise to do my best on. Also, can you guys check out my other work A Jinn in the New World and give me any props for how to move the story along? I'm kinda stuck lol, and comment are always appreciated.

Kid was not in love. Hell to the fucking no.

He was too badass for that sappy bullshit. Love was just a pathetic waste of time for people who had nothing better to do in their useless excuse for a life.

Yet...

His cheeks reddened as he shot a glance in your direction. You wore modest clothes par the norm, your long hair tied in a bun as your rimmed glasses illuminated your sparkling eyes as you laughed, joining in among the idle laughter and jokes with Killer, Heat, Wire and Ryuu.

As you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, he felt his heart skip a beat at the adorable action. Damn him if he knew how you made even the simplest of actions seem so heart warming.

Heat caught him in the act and sent a mischievous smirk, eyes lighting up as he sent a smug look to his captain and placed an arm around your shoulder.

"Hey y-n, you wouldn't happen to be single, would you?"

Kid froze, gaze locking with Heat's while you cocked your head to the side, horribly oblivious as usual.

"Yeah, why do you ask Heat?"

"Oh no reason. How about like? Do you like someone? Maybe on the ship perhaps?"

A small blush appeared on your cheeks as you smiled, unhooking his arm from your shoulders shyly. "Yeah, but I'm afraid he's not you. Sorry, Heat."

Kid felt as though his heart stopped. You liked someone.

Could you...?

No.

Maybe...

He needed to find out.

Heat putted. "Aw, that's too bad!"

"So who's the lucky guy that I have to go kill-I mean, befriend." Ryuu joked. He was protective of you;kind of like an older brother.

"Ryuu!" You playfully punched his arm and laughed. "I'm not telling! After all, he probably doesn't even like me, you know."

You soon left to cook dinner for the crew, unaware of your captain's eyes watching your movements until you were out of sight.

He refused to be unaware of who you liked, and he would find out by any means necessary.

Once you were gone, Kid motioned to Killer to follow him. Killer quirked an eyebrow under his mask but followed his captain regardless.

After they were in his workshop, Kid closed the door to make sure no idiot *cough cough Heat cough cough* would eavesdrop.

"So, Killer-"

"Is it about y/n?" Killer interrupted. Lid's face erupted in red as he glared at his first mate. "What-"

"No offense, captain, but it's pretty obvious that you like her. The only person who doesn't seem to know is y/n."

Kid frowned and crossed his arms. "So what if I like y/n? She said she liked somebody. Most likely not me." He turned to stare at the wall, piercing it with his intense gaze. "'sides, I don't give two fucks who she likes. If I'm going to be Pirate King someday, I'm sure as hell not gonna whine like some lil bitch about unrequited feelings."

Killer rolled his eyes. His captain and his pride, even on a sensitive topic, seemed to block Kid off from just going and getting shot done.

"Alright, Captain." He turned to go when Kid cleared his throat.

"And no word to Y/n about this, got it?" He growled.

Killer nodded. "Aye, Captain."

He left his captain to do his business in the workshop and softly closed the door, heading to the Dining Hall part of the ship where most of the crew was waiting, dinner almost finished cooking you.

  
It was moments like these Killer was glad to wear a mask. His captain hadn't seen the smirk dominating his face when he left.

After all, his captain never said anything about you telling him your feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hmm...you're position will be Changing Seasons Island?"_

 

"That's right."  Killer nodded although his accomplice couldn't see.  "And I'm fine to pay you a fair price in Beris."

 

_He chuckled.  "No need.  Ms. Y/n is quite the enigma, going against the Celestial Dragons in the name of emancipation.  I'm actually considering truly having her join my crew."_

 

"That would be unwise."

 

_"Perhaps.  Goodbye, Killer."_

 

"Bye, and thanks, Trafalgar."

***************************

 

You, Ryuu, and Wire were fishing once more, enjoying the cool breeze on this beautiful, sunny day.  It was one of those rare occasions in which the Grand Line seemed to give a shit about the lives of sea travelers.

 

Today was Heat's turn for lookout, hence his absence from the group.  It's been a dull two hours, with no Sea Kings or Marines, with you catching the odd fish or two.  The rest of the crew idled aboard the deck, meandering or engaging in small chat while Kid and Killer discussed their next destination.  

 

The serene silence ended when Heat called out from atop the Crow's Nest.  " Land ho!  Changing Seasons 3 leagues ahead!"

 

"Changing Seasons?"  You quirked an eyebrow.  "That's an odd name for an island."  

 

"I think I've heard of it,". Ryuu said, "it's famous for changing seasons based on the day of the week.  For example, every Monday is winter, Tuesday is fall, Wednesday is spring, and so on and so forth."

 

"Cool."  You grinned, eyes glowing at the Island's awesomeness.

 

"All hands on deck!"

 

Everyone scrambled at the captain's call to stand in front of him.  "Yes sir!"

 

"We need to restock on supplies." Killer unfurled a list of said necessities.  "Killer has a list of what.  Everyone besides Y/n, Ryuu, Heat, Wire, and Grim, follow Killer."  The designated crew members followed the first mate onto the shore.

 

"Heat, Wire, and Grim-you three stay behind to guard the ship."  Wire and Grim nodded while Heat gave a mock salute and cocky grin.  "Aye, Chief!"  The three men wandered off to a shady part of the ship to relax until further notice.

 

"Y/n, Ryuu- you two will come with me.  I need to get some shit for my workshop.  And you can get whatever you need for your lab."  

 

"Thanks, Captain Eustass!"  Kidd's cheeks slightly reddened at your adorable optimism.  He puffed his cheeks in annoyance and turned, muttering slight incoherencies as an oblivious y/n and amused Ryuu trailed behind him.

 

Shortly an hour later, Ryuu had brought all the supplies you and Kid had deemed necessary for your respective occupations and returned to the ship, leaving both you and your Captain to wander the Island to your curiousity and your Captain's boredom.

 

"I'm glad today's Wednesday, I don't think I could stand being in the scorching sun with my warm clothes."  You told Kid with a slight laugh.  Unlike most girls, you preferred to only buy clothes when mandatory and at the cheapest price.  'Cause hey, not everybody can be as wealthy as the Donquixote's of Dressrosa.

 

Kid glanced down at you, eyes roaming your figure thoughtfully.  "Well, Killer said it would be awhile before he got everything...if you want, we can get some clothes for you while we wait."  You frowned.

 

"Are you sure?  I mean, I'd hate to be a bother-"

 

"It's fine, y/n."  He smiled.  "I know you're not some girly girl who shops 'til she drops."

 

You gave an over dramatic gasp.  "What's this?!  The infamous Captain Eustass _smiling_?" You playfully punched his arm, which you pleasurably noted was just as strong and firm as it looked.

 

He scoffed.  "Oh, please.  My smiles are _legit_.  Have you seen Apoo's fuckin' grin?  That shithead has more cracks and gears in there than my Workshop."

 

You laughed.  "Kid!  The poor guy can't help that he's got braces!"

 

Kid rolled his eyes with a snort.  "Even without them he's as good looking as a Sea King.  Then again, not everyone can be as sexy as me."  He finished with a smirk.

 

You laughed.  "Indeed, Captain.  Indeed."

 

You soon found a store around a corner for women and went in, while Kid stayed outside because, seriously, he may be many things but a pervert was not one of them.

 

Kid leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, tapping his fingers against his arm as he waited.  He vaguely remembered the amount of Beris you had.  Was it enough for the store?  ...And he just thought of this now,  damnit.

 

"My my, if it isn't Eustass-ya."

 

Kid frowned at the smirking surgeon before him.  "What the fuck are you doing here Trafalgar?"

 

"I could ask you the same question, but you'd probably pull some shitty reason out your ass."

 

"Ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer dickhead."  

 

Law chuckled.  "For one thing, you're standing in front of a clothes store for women.  I never marked you as lewd."

 

Kid glared.  "I am not a pervert.  Unlike you, Trafalgar, I'm wa-"

 

"Sorry for the wait, Captain!"  You rushed through the doors of the store, newly bought aqua blue sundress swaying along with a bag you carried.  "But the lady at the counter kept trying to make me purchase a credit card and-oh, hello,"  you halted as you noticed Law.

 

The surgeon smirked at you eyeing him.  "I'm Y/n, and you are..?"

 

Law opened his mouth to speak but Kid beat him to it.

 

"Y/n, this is asshat.  Asshat, this is y/n.  We're done here."  He began to walk off, you following when Law's voice caused the two of you to halt.

 

"Not so fast, Eustass-ya."  Law locked eyes with you.  "Y/n...You wouldn't happen to be that chemist who freed those slaves in Saobody Archipelago, are you?" 

"Yes.  Why do you ask?"  Law grinned and bent forward, taking your hand in his own as he pressed a soft kiss on it.  "A remarkable woman such as yourself would be very useful, particularly with your unique talents.  Simply put, I want you to join my crew, miss y/n."

 

You stared at him in shock, your captain shaking with absolute rage behind you.  "I...wha.."

 

"Y/n is already apart of a crew.  And that's mine, so fuck off bastard."  Kid growled. He wished looks really could kill so he could wipe that smirk right off Law's face.

 

"True, but y/n decides which Captain she wants to serve, doesn't she?"

 

But y/n wouldn't leave him, would she?  Didn't she enjoy being apart of his crew?

 

"Law, you are an amazing surgeon, and I'm honored that you'd like me to join, but-"

 

He couldn't take it anymore.  She didn't want to stay, fine.  Fuck Trafalgar, fuck life, fuck everything!

 

"Whatever."  Kid whipped around and stomped towards the ship.  "I'm heading back, Y/n.  Come or don't, I don't give a shit."

 

You opened your mouth but then closed it in distress as you watched your captain disappear.

 

"Look, Law, I'm sorry but I have to decline.  You see, I-"

 

"It's alright."  He cut off.  "I understand completely, y/n-ya.  I suggest you hurry to catch up with him before that idiot does something stupid."  You sighed gratefully, your tense stature relaxing.

 

"Okay.  Thank you, Law!"  You said before you took off, running to quickly meet up with your captain, hoping you could explain yourself to your more than likely pissed Captain.

 

Meanwhile, Kid was in his workshop, the rest of the crew (excluding you- hey it rhymed!) purposefully avoiding their captain in his foul temper.

 

"Damn Trafalgar... See if I care that y/n goes with him."  He muttered, slamming pieces of metal together as he tried to construct something useful.  That's right.  He didn't care.  Regardless of how his own heart seemed dead set on stabbing him with just the idea of you leaving.  

 

It was in this moment that you decided to burst through the door in an impromptu "surprise, bitch!" manner.  "Captain!"

 

"Fuck!" Kid jumped in his seat as the knife he was welding cut his hand.  He clutched his bleeding appendage as he looked at you in slight bewilderment.  "Y/n?"

 

"Shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Kid!"  You immediately rushed to a first-aid kit and attended to his wound.  With him sitting, it made it easier to tend to his hand so he was even with your height.

 

He glared at you as you diligently worked on his hand.  "What are you doing here?  I thought you wanted to stay with fucking Trafalgar's crew."

You winced at his harsh tone, finishing the last of the bandages before holding his hand in the both of yours.  Your e/c eyes met his Amber orbs.  "Captain, I never wanted to join Law's crew.  I only want to be in yours."

 

"Oh really?"  He sneered.  As if he'd fall for ~~cute~~ filthy puppy dog eyes and hand-holding.  "From how you talked, you seemed all gun-ho in being with him."

 

You smiled.  "I admit, being in his crew would've been wonderful."

 

He knew it.  He fucking knew it-she really did want to leave with that bastard.

 

"Then why didn't you join him?!"  He all but shouted, heart and stomach teaming up to tear him apart from within.  

 

"Because there's something about being apart of your crew that I wouldn't have in Law's."

 

"Oh? And what's that?"  

You let one hand enter twine with his injured one while the other gently cupped his cheek.  "I love you Kid."  He gaped at you, face blushing profusely while his eyes were wide in astonishment.

 

For a few seconds, his mind stopped, unable to think or do anything before what you said completely sank in.  You returned his feelings.  You wanted him, not Trafalgar. 

 

"Can I kiss you, Kid?" You asked, your eyes becoming lidded as your face become only inches apart from his."

 

"Don't fucking ask."  He growled before smashing his lips against yours, arms wrapping themselves against your waist as your hands entangled themselves in his hair.  Kid pressed his body against yours, the two of you trying to get as much of the other as you both could as you taste and touched each other.  Kid picked you up and placed you on his desk, stepping in between you legs and pressing himself against you once more as he deepened the kiss, hands traveling up your dress to explore your sides.

 

He moaned when you wrapped your legs around his waist and rubbed yourself against him, desire practically overloading your senses.  "Fuck...I love you, y/n."

 

He removed himself from your lips to attack your neck, placing both loving and possessive kisses alike on every inch of skin he could touch.  "A-ah!"  You moaned.  "K-Kid!" you gasped, tugging at his gorgeous Crimson hairs as his hands began to slide up your stomach and-

 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  You both broke apart and looked, stunned, as Killer whooped at the window, the rest of the crew beside him.  "Way to go, captain!"

 

"Fucking finally," Ryuu smirked, arms crossed as he nodded in approval of the match.

 

Heat gave a suggestive wink and spoke in an even more lascivious tone, "Make sure to use protection, Chief!"

 

You hid your face in Kid's chest in embarrassment, grabbing an arm of his coat and covering your head with it as Kid glared furiously at the crew.

 

"Repel!"  Metal everywhere brought them down within seconds, sending them flying far away from the window and painfully down onto the wooden floor of the ship with a painful thud.

 

"Damnit."  He muttered.  "Fucking perverts."  You sighed and uncovered yourself.  "Maybe we could go somewhere more...private?"  You asked, not really sure where.

 

Kid's frown turned into a feral grin as he hoisted you into his arms and carried you off to his room.

 

"Kid, what are you doing?"  You asked, rosy cheeks burning.  He chuckled.  "Finishing what we started, doll."

 

He brought his lips to your ear, husky voice sending shivers up your spine.  "After all, there's a chemistry between us, y/n, and as I recall, chemists do it periodically on the table." 

 

Though it was never actually on a table, Kid made sure he showed you just how much he cares for you, and vice versa. Even when he proposed and you both married, he was still loving and gentle for you and you alone.  He was the HCL to your NOH-you both made sweet love and make an ocean together.  You may be an oblivious physics/chemist major, but you were no Bohr in bed.

 

After all, Law's not the only one who can steal hearts.


End file.
